


The Light's Beginning

by TheGoldenFlare



Series: Kira? More Like Magical Girl [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Asexual Yagami Light, Backstory, Cinnamon Roll Yagami Light, Death Note References, Female Yagami Light, Good Yagami Light, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kyubey Can Go Die, Kyubey is Awful, Other, POV Yagami Light, Soul Gems, There's Gonna be Despair and Depression, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Witches, this is PMMM we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenFlare/pseuds/TheGoldenFlare
Summary: Yagami Raito is an ordinary girl.Until one day, she stumbles upon a world of magic.She's faced with a decision—should she become a Magical Girl? Or should she continue living her ordinary life?(Prequel to The Light's Despair)





	1. 1 ~ A Monster

It was a normal day for Yagami Raito.

Well, as normal as a day it was for a 13 year old genius that went to High School.

She grew up with a loving family. A father that worked for the police, a mother that supported her, and a little sister who was just adorable.

But...she always felt empty.

She couldn't describe it. It wasn't boredom. Boredom was a feeling. But...she didn't feel anything.

The only term that fit her was a "Sociopath." 

It was...annoying. Well, it would have been if Raito were able to get annoyed.

She then found out that she could feel. She felt happiness around Sayu, her little sister. She felt pride whenever her father congradulated her.

She just...felt empty most of the time. And she didn't know why.

As if something was missing.

Looking back, it hit her.

All around her, there were groups of kids. They were all very individually diverse, but they still got along.

She needed a friend of some sort.

However, at the time, she didn't know that.

It's funny how the universe gives you want you want in odd ways.

Raito was walking home from school on a rainy day. She didn't bring an umbrella, so she was forced to walk home while soaking in the rain.

From out of nowhere, she started thinking...really dark thoughts.

'No one actually cares about you. You know that, right? Oka~san only cares about your grades. Otou~san just wants to use you for police work. And Onee~chan only needs you for her grades. None of them care about you.'

Raito shook her head. She didn't want to think about this.

'But you know it, deep inside. Because no one cares about you.'

Raito stopped walking and squeezed her eyes shut. "Shut up..." she muttered to herself, gritting her teeth.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open in a realization—it wasn't raining anymore. She looked around.

She was in...what seemed to be a maze of some sort. There were walls all around her. 

"Hello?" she called out, running through the maze, looking for an exit.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Kaa~san! Tou~san! Onee~chan! Where are you?!"

She then found a door. She quickly opened it, running into the next room.

But, as they say—out of the frying pan, into the fire.

She was with a...monsted. That's all she could describe it as. 

It wasn't human. It was a demon of some sort.

Raito dodged as one of the monster's hands swiped at her. She was athletic from years of practicing tennis.

However, she was still human, and she still had her limits. Her movements started slowing down. Her breath staring getting heavier. She felt cramps forming in her body and muscles.

Finally, when all hope seemed lost—

"Sunspot!"

Raito's vision was filled with light.


	2. 2 ~ Najimi Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito meets an eccentric girl and also...makes a friend?

The next thing Raito knew, she was back in the normal world. Another girl stood in front of her.

She had short, greenish-blue hair that came to her chin. Her eyes were big and violet. She seemed...pretty short, actually. She looked like a Junior High student.

But, most importantly, it was the girl that Raito remembered that saved her.

"Oh, you're awake now!" 

The girl turned to her, her eyes wide and smiling.

"U-um...who are you?" Raito asked shyly.

"My name is Najimi Hinata, but feel free to call me whatever you want!" the girl said, grinning. "How about you?"

"Yagami Raito..." Raito replied. "Najimi~san, how did you defeat that monster?"

"I'm what's called a Magical Girl!" Hinata said proudly. She brought out what seemed to be a bright purple gem. It was glowing brightly.

"W-wow...beautiful," Raito muttered.

"You could become one too if you wanted, Yagami Raito," a childish voice said from behind her. She yelped, quickly turning around.

There was a catlike creature. It had white fur with a strange, red design on its back. Its eyes were also a dull red.

"Kyubey!" Hinata said. "Where've you been?"

"I've just contracted two Magical Girls, Najimi Hinata," Kyubey replied. 

"I can become a Magical Girl...like Najimi~san?" Raito asked slowly.

"Yes," Kyubey nodded. "You're the daughter of the head chief of the police department, so you have quite the amount of potential."

"Hey, Kyubey, let's give her some time to think about this," Hinata cut in. "She must be in shock right now."

Hinata turned to Raito, giving her a piece of paper.

"Eh?" Raito took the paper, confused.

"It's my phone number!" Hinata grinned. "Call me up sometime later, alright?"

"O-ok, Najimi~san..." Raito said, trailing off.

Hinata then turned and jumped upwards onto a rooftop, it seemed. Then, she was gone.

Raito took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She opened them, glancing at the phone number.

"...What just happened?!"

The next thing Raito knew, she was waiting outside of a gas station, waiting for Hinata to show up.

Raito wanted to know more about the world of magic, and Hinata offered to be a mentor, of sorts.

Hinata had explained what a Magical Girl was and what Witches were. She offered to take Raito with her on a few Witch hunts to see what being a Magical Girl was like. Raito agreed, and so, here she was. 

Raito saw Hinata running towards her from a distance.

"Raito~chan!" Hinata called.

"N-najimi~san," Raito said, surprised. "I didn't think you'd actually show up..."

"Of course I did!" Hinata grinned, giving Raito a thumbs up. "What kind of friend would I be if I showed you up?"

Raito gasped. "F-frie—!"

Hinata then pulled Raito along, running. "Come on, Raito~chan! Let's go hunt for some Witches!"


	3. 3 ~ A New Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walpurgisnacht.

3

Raito stared at the body in front of her.

Hinata.

She had told her about the deadly Witch, Walpurgisnacht.

How it was the wickedest Witch ever in existence.

How many veteran Magical Girls had fallen to it.

Now, Hinata was a great fighter. Her special power was to inflict poison on others until they were in no condition to fight.

She had been a Magical Girl for about two years before Raito met her.

Apperently, Hinata was in Raito's city because she needed more Grief Seeds.

Walpurgisnacht was going to arrive in Hinata's own city.

Of course, the two of the, had traded phone numbers. This was the first ever true friend that Raito ever had.

So imagine her surprise when, for no reason, Hinata gave her a vague message:

Goodbye Raito~chan❤️❤️❤️

Raito had immediately ran outside towards Hinata's city.

It was painful, and she wanted to just stop running. But she didn't.

She had her own money, so she called a cab and took that to Hinata's city, which was very far from her own.

When she got there, a hurricane seemed to be building up. But Raito knew.

It was Walpurgisnacht.

She went to where the storm was the worst. And, that's when she saw it.

Walpurgisnacht was...huge. It was destructive.

Buildings were flying in the air.

And, the worst part? Raito saw the colors green, blue, and purple. They were all the colors of Hinata's Magical Girl outfit.

No...it was Hinata.

Raito ran to the lump on the floor and quickly checked her.

She was still breathing, but it was shallow.

"H-hinata~chan!" Raito cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't go! Please!"

A hand came in contact with her cheek.

Raito gasped, coming into eye contact with Hinata.

Hinata was giving her a sad smile. "Go, Raito~chan."

"B-but—your Soul Gem!" Raito said.

Hinata's Soul Gem was almost fully black.

"I found out the truth," Hinata said, her voice hoarse. "And now, I need to defeat Walpurgisnacht."

"I'll help you! I'll become a Magi—" Raito started.

Hinata then touched Raito's forehead, inflicting the slight poison on her.

Raito started feeling dizzy. She couldn't see. 

All she heard was Hinata.

"Go to sleep, Raito~chan."

Kyubey ran across the rooftops of the houses of people. He saw a few girls with the average amount of potential. But that's not who - or what - he was looking for.

Oh—there she was.

Yagami Raito. She had befriended Najimi Hinata, another Magical Girl. However, Hinata found out the truth about Magical Girls.

She then went to fight Walpurgisnacht. When Raito tried to help, Hinata knocked her out, and Raito was later found by the police.

She was taken home at night, her parents worried about her.

One day...

Raito stared up at the sky. She yawned, stretching out.

She then nodded. "Yes. That's my wish."

And then, there was a red glow.


End file.
